Different Paths
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: OMG WE NEED MORE (ANZU x YUGI FICS)Yugi lives alone in a apartment, missing his friends which he has not seen or heard from in nearly 5 years. Then he finally meets Tea lying brutally beaten half naked in an alley. What happen to her? READ AND SEE!
1. L o s t & F o u n d

OMG WHERE THE F Are ALL OF THE STRAIGH FANFICS!! I CAN RARELY FIND ONE GOOD YUGI AN ANZU FANFIC WTF!!.. sorry but I'm NOT abig fan of yaoi Xp

Yugi turned to one side of his bed, groaned a bit as the bitter-sweet sunlight kissed his face. Yugi yawned and casually got out of his bed. Just as he did every morning to godown to his classes. 'Oh another day' he thought as he look out his window from his apartment down below at the busy streets. The sweet honey pastry scents streamed through his window from the Pastry across the streets. Bikes beeped pass, and indistinctive chatter continued from pedestrians below. Yugi Moto moved away from his Grandpa's place in order to become independent, to find out what else was his purpose in life and what more he was to accomplish in the world. His adventures with his Yami and his friends came to a close as all of the problems and mysteries were solved. The millennium puzzle was put away, and so was his Yami to rest until fate called upon him again. Yugi decided he wanted to become an archeologist, kind of like Pegasus. After allof his adventures with Yami, all Egypt related he longed to learn and explore more about his interesting country and its empires. He decided to put aside dueling cards for awhile since it reminded him of bitter-sweet memories. Yugi was pretty lonely he had no seen his friends in almost 5 years, which sadden him greatly. Joey moved abroad, Tristan kept in touch very little, and Tea... well he hadn't seen or heard from her at all.

"I wonder if my friends think of m as much as I think of them" he looked up at his

apartment window from below the streets. "Wish I can see at least one of them again"

Then again he should be care what he wishes for.

"Get up you useless piece of shit"

The man yelled at the fragile brunette, as he kicked herin her side. She felt that sharp slitting pain shoot through her body. She continued to cry and cough trying to gasp in air which she desperately needed. The man stood up, looking down with anger and content. He smelled of a pungent smell a sharp smell, drugs perhapsand maybe even some alcohol. She didn't know what she was to do. She was trapped, no where to go. Her black eye liner messily streamed down her face as she continue to cry and hold her side. She retreated to the corner of the wall defenseless.

"Come on get up" He said as he grabbed her harshly by her wrists, his nails digging into  
her skin.

"Please.. stop.. just be..." she barely manage to squeak out.

"Aw come on baby am I too rough for ya?" He said whispered, he grabbed her by her

waist and pushed her to the floor, again.

She couldn't pull away, if she did she wouldonly recieve more pain from this man and from her boss. The malignant man started tokiss her greedily, sticking his disgusting tongue into her mouth, starting with her toproughly stripping her bare of her clothes, of her dignity and her innocence. All she coulddo was to lie back, panting heavily with her head turned to one side as tears of extreme pain flowed down her cheeks.

"Yugi Moto!" a voice had called from down the hall

"Yes Sir" Yugi turned to the friendly face of one of his professors

"Are you by any chance busy this afternoon I was wondering if you can deliver this to a

friend of mine" Professor Hilton requested

"Hmm, no Sir I'm not doing anything and I'll be happy to help u" Yugi flashed a friendly

smile.

"Oh thank goodness, you are so nice, here's the address of the building. I'm sorry if it's

unfamiliar to you but if u get lost here's some money for a taxi or something" he said as

he placed some money in Yugi's hand and small square brown package.

"Thank you!" Professor Hilton gleefully said as he rushed down the hall.

Yugi just title his head in awe 'Hmm okay then' he thought as he looked at the indeed unfamiliar address which was quite some way from town.

So Yugi did that errand a bit late evening, took him a long time to find the place and the old lady to whom he had to deliver the package insisted he stay for green tea. She looked lonely so Yugi couldn't say no. So Yugi was caught walking down an unfamiliar street, in the dark. A dingy and eerie street, those kinds where people get mugged shot ad that kind stuff. It made him so uncomfortable, but he continued and was determined to make it out t the main streets in one piece. That's when he spotted a body crunched up on a corner of the rustic walls. A dark space which was probably was where they put the trash and such. At first he thought he though it was some drunk or vagrant. Yet when he took a second look he noticed that it was a woman, not a man. 'What the?' Daringly Yugi decided to go closer to take a look. He saw that he figure had a short skirt on, he slowly outstretched his hand to the touch her but she flinched in fear.

"Don't worry I'm no going to hurt you" he said in that soft voice.

She seemed as she was in a daze and weakly slapped his hand away. Yugi was determined to find out what as going on with her. He tried again to lift her head towards the dim light, which he felt was wet and sticky with blood.

"Oh my goodness you are bleeding I have to take you to a hospital"

"No...no...don't" she weakly murmured.

"But you are hurt" Yugi tried to talk with her

"Please.. don't..." she groaned.

'What am I suppose to do? She doesn't want to do the hospital? Huh?'

With great care he titled her head to the dim light. Then his eyes widened in awe as he realized who this person was, he was surprised he could even recognize her especially with all the bruises she had received all over her face.

"Oh My God tea is that you?"

(well this first part was soo predictable but I'll try not to make the rest of the story like that) :3 sorry for spelling


	2. H e s i t a n t

Tea stirred under the comfort of sweet blissful soft cushions, below her aching body. 'Where am I? What am I doing here?'

She tried to focus her eyes but everything blurred before her, and the harder she tried to focus the more her head ached. She let out a soft moan. Yugi was in his tiny little bucolic kitchen, just about putting the peanut butter back in the cupboard when her heard the frightened thing cry. Like a mother to her child Yugi immediately went over to see how she was doing.

"Hey are you okay?" Yugi eagerly asked, with many questions already spinning in his head. He wanted to ask the brunette so much. He already had an _idea_ of what happened to her in his head, but he needed to hear it from her. He looked at her with such pity and disbelief. He stretched out a gentle hand to brush some hair out of her face. Tea flinched and gasped as this stranger touched her. 'Oh my god did _Shark_ put me onto this guy now, oh why so soon. I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna do it'

"Relax, Relax" Yugi said trying to calm her down, as she slapped his hand away and squirmed about uncomfortably, trying to sit up.

"Hey maybe you should freshen up, I'll show you to the bath Tea"

'Tea. Who is _Tea_. No one hasn't called me that in a long time, who is he? I don't remember'

She obediently eased herself up with the aid of the little stranger, who lead her to a bathroom. It had lovely purple striped wallpaper, infact the theme of the bathroom was purple. Purple shower curtains, with spots all over it. Purple hand towels hung on the poles, there were even a fake bouquet of purple and white flowers. She struggled to keep her balance, but surprisingly she managed to stand up.

"Here you go, I hope you are strong enough to well.." Yugi bent his head down trying to hide his embarrassment of having a lady stranger, about to take a shower in his apartment.

Tea nodded silently and took the towels from Yugi. He gave her a weak smile and left closing the door behind him. What kind of man was this? Maybe he was just freshening her up so he could _do_ her afterwards. Tea was so weak her knees buckled and she felt herself fall to the ground. Determined to keep her strength she grasp hold of the tub, that's when she felt the warm soothing touch of warm water. She bent her head over to take a look, that's when she realized the stranger had fixed her a bubble bath. 'I don't get it?'

Yugi was deep into his Egypt assignments. He was to write an Essay about who he thought was the _greatest_ Pharaoh in all of Egypt and why? He chuckled to himself as he thought about his Yami. He knew a great Pharaoh himself, infact he could even interview Yami. 'Ah who am I kidding' Yugi smiled to himself. Then the bathroom door suddenly opened and his guest exited the bath, with the lovely scents of lavender lingering in the air.

"I'm done" Tea muttered below her breath.

'What is he going to do to me' she thought fearfully. Tea tightened her grip on the towel that was concealing her body.

"Oh yes I forgot" Yugi suddenly jumped up.

Tea flinched a bit and started to whimper a bit.

'Oh something bad must have happened to Tea she looks scared. I really don't mean to frighten her' Yugi thought.

"Uh.. um I need to get you something to wear. Um. Come here"

Tea followed obediently. Though he was a bit older Yugi truly hadn't gained much height (why are we not surprised) so all of his clothes were short and small. Then he found his over-grown shirt, that his grandpa bought for him by mistake, and a pair of sweat pants he never used. He gave them to her to change.

"Now that you have freshened up, you should get some rest. Oh but you have many bruises I should attend to, if not they can get infected." Yugi's expression changed to one of concerned. Tea still silently nodded and she released the towel that covered her.

"ACK No no, no, no" Yugi flew backwards covering his eyes in embarrassment.

Tea looked confused.

"Yo..you d.d.don't have to expose your _whole_ body! I enough so I can see some of ur.w.w.wo.wo.wounds"

'What why is he acting so weird? He's embarrassed to see a naked woman? Maybe this isn't one of _Sharks _clients'

"P.pleased put the towel back on" Yugi knelt over on the ground covering his eyes

"ok.." she finally spoke.

Yugi looked up and saw that she was sitting on the bed with the towel covering all the _unnecessary _parts, and her back and sides was what he saw .He breathed a sigh of relief. Her back, was a bit blue in some areas and had some thin cuts. Tea began to tremble a bit. She didn't know why, was it fear? Shame?

"It looks a bit bad I'll put some cream on it for you"

After Yugi had rubbed some ointment on Tea's _physical_ wounds, he left the room so he could give her privacy to put on her clothes. Tea quietly slipped into the cotton comforts, like a robot, no feeling no thoughts, nothing whatsoever.

"Are you done?" Yugi called from behind the close door.

"Yes" he heard a tiny voice call.

He slowly opened the door hesitant; to make sure she was decent.

"You better get some rest no Tea. You'll feel better tomorrow morning." Yugi lead her to the bed, and covered her up. Tea immediately began to feel herself becoming one with the soft bed sheets, melting into sleep. 'This is weird, usuallyâ€ Sharks clients would sleep.. in the same bed.. with me..' she distantly thought, as she drifted off to sleep.

'Well she's looking a lot better off than she was when I found her' Yugi gave a slightly please smile at the brunette. 'I hate to think the worst but I think she may have been abused, or maybe even raped. 'Oh Tea what had happened to you? I don't want you to be afraid of me? Don't your remember me'


	3. S e c u r i t y

**Thank you for reviews. I haven't worked on this I the longest while and the story that I had once had in my mind has escaped me. So I apologize if my writing style has changed a bit, I hope my grammar has improve.:3**

Tea awoke the next morning, feeling confused as of what had happened to her. Slowly she began recollecting her memories, she was with her client then this other boy came in and took her in, that was all she could remember. 'Ow my head aches' she thought painfully as she tried to sit up. She turned her head to her right to see a tray of food placed next her, her sense of smell immediately began to pick up to the food's scent and her stomach grumbled. She sat upright and looked about curiously, and then when she determined she was alone she begun to eat the slightly cold pancakes and sausages.

'What was with that guy? He didn't come on to me like Shark's other clients what is his deal' Soon the friendly food was gone and Tea found the strength to get up of bed. She went to the bathroom and met with the mirror. She gazed at herself, her forehead and face was covered with black and blue bruises, her lower lip was cut, under her eyes were baggy and dark. She looked like a prostitute; then again that was exactly what she was. That was the only way she could get money to feed and cloth herself. Tea hastily washed her face and cleaned up, what she could. The quaint apartment room was small yet quite friendly.

'Huh what is this?' she picked up a note that had her name addressed on it, Tea.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you here, please don't go away I want to talk to you. I have to go to my classes right now so I'm not here I'll be back around 3:00pm please make yourself at home, Yugi"

"Yu..gi" She mouthed

"Yugi" she repeated again. 'It sounds.. so familiar'

It was about 3:15pm later that day, and Yugi brought home some groceries he had picked up before.

"Tea are you still here?" he called as he rested the bags down on the table.

No response

'Maybe she left' Yugi thought sadly.

Then a figure emerged from behind the bedroom walls.

"Hey" Tea said awkwardly.

"Oh wow you are still here, I though maybe you got scared and probably ran away"

"Oh.. well now that you took me in I have no where to go"

"It's been a long time eh Tea?" Yugi smiled hopefully, but to his dismay her brows crossed with confusion.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite remember you" Tea muttered.  
Yugi gasped, "You don't remember me Tea?"

"I don't know I have forgotten so much about my past what are you my brother, cousin, old friend?"

"Um. You _use_ to be my best friend" Yugi felt a lump in his throat .

"Oh well, thanks for taking me in but I have to get going so I just thought I wait and thank you"

"Is that it? Just thank you and good bye?" Yugi felt very frustrated, he could have cried if he could.

"Look you have no idea what you are getting yourself into and it is very dangerous for me to stay here so.." Tea started towards the door but Yugi grabbed her by her wrist.

"Wait don't leave yet Tea" Yugi pleaded. "I'm sure you are not 100 percent better just yet so you can stay awhile"

Tea looked deep into his purple eyes and felt something weird, It made her feel calm and secure.

"Tea?" Yugi repeated.

"Yes… maybe I'll stay one more night but tomorrow I'll be gone okay?"

"Sure, Let me put away these groceries and make dinner" Yugi rushed eagerly back to the kitchen.

"You just rest yourself okay?" he called back again.

'Yea sure' Tea thought as she sat back on to the couch trying to recollect her thoughts. 'perhaps I am making a mistake I have no idea who this stranger is he could be an undercover cop for all I know, I'm so confused' Tea felt her temples throbbing again.

'I better play it saf and not tell him anything'

* * *

"Do you remember anything at all before I found you?" Yugi questioned again as he munched on some steamed vegetables he had prepared. 

"No I don't think so" Tea shook her head.

"Are you sure" His pleading eyes bore into hers, he knew she was hiding something.

'Maybe it's best I not push her so much, maybe it's best I don't know, but then again maybe she should tell me so I can help her' he thought.

"Tea please maybe I can help you" He pleaded again

Tea was silent.

Yugi sighed in frustration.

Tea just fidgeted around uncomfortably and munched on the meal Yugi had prepared for them, she couldn't remember when last she had a decent meal.

"Well anyways Tea, I might just happen to have a clue of what happened to you. Tell me why have you choosen this kind of life?"

"Just Shut up! You don't know anything about me! What I do is my own business so don't interfere, because you don't understand me!OK! Stop asking me so many questions and don't call me Tea" She snapped viciously, shuddering a bit at how forceful she had spoken. The stranger who found her near death in an abandon alleyway and took her in and gave her food and shelter and security and this was how she acted towards him.

Yugi sighed again, but this time sadly.

"Sorry" she said quickly.

"It's ok maybe, it's best I not know, but tell me what exactly is your name if it's not Tea?"

Kuri is what Sharks called her.

"It's ok if you wanna call me tea you call me Tea." She shrugged.

Yugi smiled a bit at her, and stared up and the wallpaper's patterns on his wall thoughtfully , but said nothing else .

* * *

Although it was a little bit after midnight the house wasn't all that dark. The moon was full and its light lit the apartment room a little bit. Tea didn't have to turn on the lights in order to see her way out. Did she want out? Dressed in her originally slutty outfit she was contemplating was this the life she wanted. The truth is she worked with a drug dealer, Sharks, and she was his, well mistress. He sells her off as a pleasure tool for his clients, over 5 guys a day, a strip dancer, and also a druggie. She tugged down on her short leather skirt. 'Should I go back?I need to go if I don't Yugi will be in danger, but if I do then what?' Tea thought bitterly. She was in total confusion. She leaned against a small round table and her finger caught a picture frame. She took it in her hands and held it near a window. 'Hmm why didn't I noticed this before.' Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth in order to stop her muffled sobs from being heard. It was a picture of her, a lovely girl probably 16 years of age her face bright and happy, together with a 3 other guys. 'Joey…Tristan… Yugi..' she mouthed silently as she traced her fingers across the characters faces in the pictures, which was covered in shadow but slightly lit.She thought really hard..then maybe she could remember exactly who she once was.

* * *

The next morning Yugi had to wake up extra early for his morning classes. It was around 5 in the morning and the familiar city scents filled the room as he opened the window. Surprisingly sleeping on the couch wasn't that bad. He immediately went to his room where he had left Tea, but to his dismay there was nobody in the bed. 'She must have snuck out' he thought sadly. 

"Nope I'm still here" She suddenly said, breaking the silence.

Scared half to death Yugi nearly tumbled over.

"I'm sorry did I scare you? I was just washing my face." She pointed to the bathroom door behind her.

"No No. I'm just surprised I thought you were leaving, and that you left, and that, well?"

"I think.. I might want to stay a little while longer, but I don't want to be a burden"

"Really that's great, I'll take of you I promise" Yugi smiled a bit and rubbed his eyes.

Tea felt her face grow a bit warm and butterflies seem to appear in her stomach but she shook the feeling off.

"Well I have to go to the class now but I'll only be gone for a few hours then I have the rest of the day off, I can buy some new clothes for you? We can go shopping later" he chuckled nervously.

For the first time he saw her smile and maybe even giggle a bit.

'Maybe it won't be so bad.. I'll stick around a bit there is something about him.. that makes me feel, Safe?'

Little did she know that across the streets a pair of wary eyes was spying on them through the window.She wans't as safe as she thought she was.


	4. F o u n d & L o s t

Chapter 4

The next morning everything was pretty quiet. Tea sat quietly in Yugi's apartment while he went to school.' smart kid' Tea thought. 'Why didn't I go back to school? Oh I'm so jealous' She sipped the green tea she had prepared, it was warm and felt good as she swallowed. A warm comforting feeling, which she needed right now. She sighed and looked around, getting pretty use to her surroundings, the strange home she had been staying at for the past few days. So use to it she felt like it was home, she didn't want to leave, but she had to leave.

'It won't hurt to stay awhile, I hope Shark wouldn't miss me for a few days'

She shuddered a bit at that thought. 'Shark..' Suddenly the oh so comforting tea she was drinking didn't taste as good as it did before, so she hastily drained it down the kitchen sink.

----

"Hey Tea I'm back" Yugi called out cheerfully as he placed his book-bag on the floor near the kitchen.

Silence. Yugi's stomach started to turn.

"Tea where are you?" he called again

Then he saw a familiar brunette head peep out form behind the bedroom walls, he breathed a sigh of relief. He thought she had left.

"Hi Yugi, sorry I was just cleaning up"

"Really wow thanks, I'm usually either too tired or lazy or busy to do house-work.

"Figures, typical guy" she smiled and stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

Yugi was glad, at least she look as though she was better, much better in spirits that is. He smiled back at her.

"Hey let's go out? You look you can use some new clothes and some fresh air"

Tea blushed a bit.

"Well uh.. I guess but I'm leaving so.. I don't wanna trouble you." 'hmm maybe I should go outside I don't even know in what location I am at, but then again what if I run into someone that knows Shark' She suddenly got knots in her stomach. Yugi noticed she seemed a bit less excited.  
"What's up Tea don't you want to go outside" he said in a soft, quiet, disappointing tone. It was so adorable that tea couldn't turn him down.

"Oh no no I'm fine that's a great idea, but let's not stay outside too long okay?"

"Yes most definitely, as long as you get out of the house, you're looking a bit pale ya know"

'if only he knew why I was so pale' Tea thought to herself.  
She looked down at her same old clothes. The ones that made her exactly who she was. A tight short, black leather skirt and her kinky strapless tank top. 'he's right I got to change out of these clothes. So they went out and had fun along the way. Tea was glad, he made her forget all her troubles. As a girl she would have much rather shopped with a gal pal, but Yugi was ok. They went to a huge shopping complex filled with nice boutiques and lovely things. Yugi insisted he pay for everything. Tea bought a completely new wardrobe of stuff, not any of those slutty skirts she usually wore but something that was a bit more conservative (

_authors note: She always dressed slutty in the show anyways so not like it makes a diff, __anyways moving on XD)._

She tried on lots of nice clothes and even helped Yugi pick out some new stuff from himself. They were laughing and having fun as if they had known each other forever. That's what Tea couldn't understand, had they really known each other forever?

"Hey Tea let's go for a bite to eat, I'm famished," Yugi said.

"Yea definitely, I'm famished" Tea said smiling. But suddenly her smile just faded away.

A wave of panic swept through her like a dagger, as she saw someone staring at her. Not just staring but as though he was closely watching her and what made her heart skip a beat was that she felt as though she had seen him before. Then he just disappeared into the crowd.

"Tea what's wrong?" Yugi asked, his brows crossed in concern and confusion.

"Let's get out of her," Tea said quickly tugging on Yugi's arm, full of shopping bags.

Her heart continued pounding, she could hear it and swear Yugi could too. She was scared.

"Tea wait up what's wrong" Yugi demanded to know, however he was ignored.

'I know that guy, one of Shark's client's I just know it!' Tea thought. What if he is reporting back to Shark where I am? What if Shark would come for me?' All these different questions were spinning through her head, she felt dizzy and weak. She immediately plopped down to the nearest bench she and find and her hands immediately went to her head as she leaned over trying to catch her breath and get it together.

"Tea what happened? Please tea tell me what happened?" Yugi pleaded kneeling down infront of her pulling her wrists apart so he could get a clear view of her face. She looked pale, worried and even look like she broke out in a sweat.' Some thing must have frightened her, something she's not telling me'

"Tea this has got to stop right now, you are freaking me out. I need to know what it is that's bothering you. What exactly are you afraid of? Tea you need to trust me, we use to be the best of friends and we could have told each other anything. I've always kept your secrets I've never told anyone. You need to trust me now. What happened to all those friendship speeches you use to give me all the time. When times were tough, who should we always turn to? Have you forgotten that too?" Yugi tried his best to get through to Tea. He had to or else, well he didn't know what he'd do. Tea seemed to calm down a bit, but Yugi wasn't sure if she had actually heard what he said,or if he may have just gotten through to her. Tea's eyes met Yugi's. ' I'm so scared' she thought again. ' I can't keep hiding, I can't keep running forever. I need to tell someone'

"You promise not to tell anyone" tears welled in her eyes, she turned away she couldn't face him.

"Tea I swear" Yugi stood up.

"Well okay" She sniffed trying to wipe to wipe away as much tears as she could from her eyes. She looked around carefully, then grabbed Yugi's arm.

"Not here" she said. " Let's go somewhere else. Tea swore she kept a tight grip on Yugi's hand all the way home. She was eager to get whatever she had to say off her chest. They sat down on the dinning room table. Yugi pushed all his project papers and study books aside so they could have room.

"Ok Tea I'm listening" Yugi said almost below a whisper. Tea's hand clasped over her mouth and took a deep breath. She wanted to say something but didn't know where to start.

"It's ok Tea, no matter what happens I'm always going to be here to help you, I swear it"

"Ok Yugi" She mumbled a bit." Well it all began I guess, when my parents died I had no where to go, I had no idea what I was going to do I wanted to go to dance school so badly but I didn't have the money. Then I met this guy, his name is Kotori but everyone calls him Sharks. He bought me nice things I could have never afforded, lots of nice clothes and jewelry, he wanted to take me in and give me a place to stay and he promised he'd give me enough money to go dancing school" Tea paused, looking outside the window gathering her thoughts. Yugi was listening to her carefully, not wanting to miss a detail.

She continued. "Well I was such a naive little girl, I didn't know why he wanted to be so nice to me, I didn't think he wanted anything in return. He did. I had to give up my body for him, my innocence. At first I thought that'd it'll be fun, turning all the guy's heads, being a strip dancer and showing off how beautiful I was. It wasn't beautiful at all. I should have gotten out of there before it had gotten any worst, but I was such an idiot. I stayed, then he started feeding me ecstasy pills and drugs and I was like his slave. To make matters worst He sold me off to his clients." Tea turned away and looked at the ground in shame, biting her lower lip trying to hold back the tears.

"You see he owns this big drug dealer ring and his clients are the people who come from all over the country to buy his drugs, they all used me as a sex puppet ,a toy, it was horrible I was raped and beaten badly. The more bruises and scars I had the less and less Sharks bothered about me. I was becoming no longer the young beautiful teenage girl he had preyed on. I couldn't escape, I got hooked on these drugs and Sharks said, that, that" She choked out tears, she could no longer hold back.

"He'd kill me, he's done that before you know he kills people" she whimpered frantically. " Anyone, Anyone who gets in his way or doesn't satisfy him, Oh I'm such an idiot" Tea continued crying.

"It's okay Tea" Yugi said softly, he got up and walked around to her and cradled her in his arms repeating comforting words. Tea cried and cried till her eyes were all red and puffy, but she held onto Yugi, the kind stranger, her best friend, the person who was reminding her of what she use to be. Though he said comforting words he knew that things were not okay and if what she said as true then they could both be in a lot of danger.

-----

"Hey Tea are you hungry?" Yugi called out from behind the kitchen counter, waving a packet of biscuits in his hand, munching on one at the same time.

"No thanks Yugi" the brunette replied softly. She was lying down on the couch, obviously in deep thought. ' What am I going to do, now that I've told him. He's sure to go to the police and reveal everything, or maybe disown me completely. I don't blame him' Like if he read her mind he replied,

"Don't worry Tea, nothing is going to change between us, I'm always going to be your friend no matter what you've done or who you are."

Tea sat up and looked at Yugi behind her. He tilted his head to one side and smiled, ever so sweetly. 'How can he be smiling? This is serious! Both of us can be in real danger, but then, if I remember correctly Yugi's been in a lot of danger before. What kind of danger? I can't remember but I know he has been, So then, this means nothing to him.' After Tea's painful confession both of them had pretty much been silent to each other. Yugi didn't know exactly what he should think of it, it scared him a bit and made him sad too, but after he found Tea he had pretty much figured what happened to her so it wasn't so shocking.

"I'm going to bed," Tea said whilst getting to her feet.

"Tea Wait"

"What?"

Yugi came over to her and looked at her face to face, then pulled her into a warm heart- felt embrace.

"Yugi?" Tea muttered in shock. Eventually she gave in and hugged him back.

"Stay here with me Tea, I'll keep you safe."

Tea sniffled and tears again welled in her eyes. She hugged him tighter and for once in a long while she felt as though she was really and truly loved. She could just hold him forever.

----

Yugi was finishing his studies late that night, Tea was fast asleep in his room so I guess it was another night of sleeping on the couch. 'Oh well I don't mind, I need to make sure she gets 100 better, well physically at least' Yugi sighed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't concentrate on his studies, all he could think about was Tea.

Suddenly the phone rang Yugi lazily shuffled over to the phone.

"Goodnight Yugi Moto speaking" he answered

"Ah Yugi Moto" A deep and gruff voice said.

"Hello? Who is this?" he demanded

"Yugi Moto, at least I know exactly who I'm dealing with, All I want to say is send that

slut back over here. You have 2 days, if not I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you" The voice chuckled cruelly. Then there was a click on the other end.

----

_Whhee end of chappie. I'm getting awfully tired of this story. It was intended to be long_

_but I'm already notorious for leaving my projects unfinished. So should I drag the plot_

_further or end it quickly XD._


	5. P a s s i o n & P a i n

_(warning: for here on end the story gets more sexually explicit)_

Chapter 5

Tea tried to sleep but she couldn't she was restless; she started to dream about her past, her horrible past.

"No. no.. stop it" she murmured in her sleep.

She tossed again in the sheets, that felt no longer comforting and secure, but rather brought back the pain of the past.

"No.. please get away.. get away from me," she whimpered her sleep.

Flashback,

"Please, don't" Tea murmured as he nibbled on her breasts. Her firm hard nipples.

"Oh come on baby you don't like that," he grumbled deep in his throat.

She wanted to run away, but she couldn't or she could end up dead she had to whatever it took to survive.

He licked her succulent breasts hungrily then slide his hand down her stomach towards her crotch. She moaned and gasped as he slide his finger inside of her, testing to see if it was wet enough. He got up from sucking her breasts and told her to come over to him to give him a blow. She had to, she had no choice. She placed her mouth over his cock and sucked.

"Oh yeaa that's it baby," he groaned in drunken pleasure, grabbing her head and pushing her head. Tears ran down Tea's cheeks in regret and pain, he pushed her on her back.

"Now the real fun begins," as he started to screw her, watching as she squealed from the pain. She could feel it pushing against the walls of her insides, she gasped and moaned sobbing as she could have done nothing to stop the unbearable pain. He watched in pleasure as her breasts jiggled around as he screwed her as hard as he could, rocking her back and forth on the bed. Tea struggled to take breaths every time he pushed into her, she couldn't look at him anymore. She shut her eyes tightly as he thrusted his hips between her legs, then letting go inside of her.

--

"Tea wake up are you ok?" Yugi shook her shoulders, awakening her out of her nightmare in the middle of the night. Tea shot up and started panting and sweating holding her stomach which felt hollow.

"Tea are you ok," Yugi asked her again placing a caring hand on her cheeks that felt hot and sticky with sweat.

"I'm ok Yugi.. I'm ok," she tried to sputter out. "No I'm not ok.." she croaked before starting to cry.

"It's alright Tea I'm right here," Yugi said holding her in his arms.

'She's really scared, I'm not going to let her live on like this, I won't let her live on like this'

"Tea I promise I will protect you no matter what," Yugi told her wiping her tears away.

She sniffled and coughed. 'Oh Yugi such sweet words, how I long to believe them' Tea thought hugging back Yugi, taking in the smell of his PJs, it smelt clean and freshly washed.

--

Tea awoke the next morning to find Yugi Moto lying right next to her. Her head was lying on his chest, as he had his arms wrapped around her. No wonder she had awoken a little less distressed, he had fallen asleep with her. She slowly turned her head a little bit more towards him to see his lovely innocent face, his eyes were closed and he breathed slow steady breaths. Tea also listened to his heartbeat, she sighed and smiled at the same time. 'Oh Yugi, thanks for being there for me, I don't deserve your kindness, no I don't'

Tea felt so comfortable in his embrace, she didn't want to stir, she laid still until finally she fell back asleep.

Tea woke up, to the smell of pancakes floating out of the kitchen an hour later.

"Yugi?" she quietly called as she peeked out of the bedroom.

"Good morning Tea! Start getting ready soon we're leaving tomorrow," He said joyfully setting the table for them.

"What.. what do you mean leaving tomorrow," Tea asked in confusion shaking her head.

Yugi motioned happily to Tea to come over to have breakfast with him. 'Why is he in such a good mood today, and where are we going?'

"Yugi calm down can you explain to me what's going on?"

"We're leaving here,"

"Leaving?" Tea echoed.

"Yea we're going far, the hell away from here," he said as he sat down and poured syrup over his pancakes.

"Where?"

"Egypt" Yugi replied as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"But.. what about school? And it's expensive,"

"Tea please don't let your pancakes get cold, please eat," he smiled.

Tea reluctantly took a bite, still a bit shocked and confused by what Yugi was telling her.

"I bought us two tickets for tomorrow,"

"HOW?"

"Some of my savings, it's not much but it'll get us there, then we can start a new life fresh," Yugi smiled.

"Yugi," tears welled up in Tea's eyes.

"As you said, it's not safe here, so we're going far away so that Shark guy can't get his hands on you ever again," Yugi said placing an assuring hand on Tea's hand. 'She's been in so much pain, it's time she got out of it, and we'll go together,' Yugi thought, not even being afraid of that threatening call he got the other night.

He had a lot of things he needed to sort out that day, he went out to tell his landlord that he was leaving, he went to school canceling all his classes and explained that he quit. It wasn't completely the end for him, he would find a school in Egypt and continued his studies there, which would be even better. Tea might even have a chance at a dance school there, everything is going to work out, and Shark wasn't going to catch them. In a completely different country Tea might have a chance to call the police and explain everything she knew about the drug gang.

Tea was packing some bags of what they needed, the furniture was rented furniture too so they needn't bother about that. Tea finally felt safe and she was excited and anxious to leave. If they left she would have left all of her troubles behind, all the painful memories of being a sex-slave for Shark and his clients. Yugi had been the prince who had awoken her from her deep sleep, tomorrow she would have woken a new woman and maybe they live happily ever after.

"Ahh I'm so tired, and we have a longer day ahead of us tomorrow," as he plopped down on the couch and stretched.

"You better go to bed and get some rest,"

"What about you?"

"Huh oh I'm sleeping right here,"

"No you should come to bed too,"

Yugi blushed, "With you?"

Tea nodded, blushing a bit herself.

Yugi eventually accepted and they both lay in bed together, talking about what they were going to once they got to Egypt.

"Hey Yugi?" Tea called.

"Yea," Yugi said turning his head to face her.

"Why are you doing all this for me? Why your already so comfortable here why leave it all behind?"

"Tea I'm not going to comfortable again, if I'm not with you," Yugi said caressing her cheek, "Because I care about you Tea, more than anything else in the world and I don't wish to see you suffer," he smiled.

Tea looked deeply in his eyes and lifted her head, then pressed her lips passionately against his.

" I love you, Tea" Yugi said as they broke from the kiss. Tea just ran the back of her hand across his cheek and smiled, then leaned forward to kiss him again, even more passionately. Yugi kissed back just as much, as she rolled on top of him letting him hold her body. Yugi felt his heart beating faster as he continued to kiss Tea, showering her with kisses along her face and neck. Before they knew it they were stripping each other of their clothes, lost in their world. A moan escaped from her lips as he rolled onto of her caressing her entire body, having his hands gently touch every curve and crevice. 'This is what real passion much feel like' Tea thought as she blushed madly as Yugi kissed her breasts; she bite on her finger and moaned in sheer pleasure. 'I've never had a man treat me like this, never so gentle so caring, so full of love' Tea thought letting out another moan as she felt pressing inside of her. For the first time for as long as Tea could remember, tears of joy streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting you," Yugi asked worriedly, Tea didn't know but this was the first time Yugi had done anything like this before.

"No.. keep going," Tea moaned again as she closed her eyes breathing heavily as they neared the climax. Yugi leaned over and pressed his lips against her neck.

"I love you Tea, tell me that you love me too," he whispered.

"I love you too Yugi," Tea said as she felt her body go numb as she felt his liquids flowing into her. 'So this is what it's like to be in love,' Tea thought trying not to show too much pain. Eventually, after all that pleasure, they parted and cuddled each other.

"Yugi, thank you for all that, you've done for me" Tea whispered.

"It's no problem. By the way Tea, I didn't tell you but before this I was a virgin" he chuckled softly.

"Really," Tea giggled a bit running her hands through his hair.

Yugi started to blush again, but held her even closer to him, hoping that they might be together like this forever. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning they got up early to catch their flight which was at noon. Tea was happily combing her hair, feeling excited about their trip. 'Soon," she told herself 'Soon this nightmare will be all over, and I'll start fresh,' She looked into the mirror, for once she felt beautiful again. Suddenly she heard knocking on the door, she went out to see who it was, Yugi had already gotten there before her. He opened the door to be knocked over by 3 armed men who pointed guns at him and Tea.

"HA you thought you could have escaped couldn't you, well you'll regret it!" one of the guys grunted knocking Yugi out with the back of the gun.

'Noo.. this can't be happening, Yugi' Tea thought as one of the guys came over to her and put a cloth over her nose and mouth causing her to pass out.

---

_I haven't updated this story in awhile but I final figures out what I want to happen and how it's gunna end :3 btw the other chapters I wrote are a complete mess I'm gunna have to edit them thanks :3_


	6. A l m o s t E s c a p e d

Chapter 6

"Oh my sweet dear Tea," Tea heard as she finally began to gain consciousness. Her head felt very light and her vision was blurred but, she kept fighting to gain full consciousness.

"Oh how I have missed you, why did you run away from me?" the voice said to her again.

Tea just moaned and gasped when she saw who it was. Shark himself.

Shark seemed like a pretty young guy, with jet black hair slicked back, he was good looking well dressed, looked and smelt rich too.

"Sh..Shark," Tea stuttered in fear. 'Oh no..' Tea thought in fear.

"Why do you tremble my dear?" Shark asked casually.

Tea looked around to discover that her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was sitting on a chair in a room.

"Why did you betray me? Huh bitch, tell me why the fuck you ran Off Answer me!" He suddenly yelled as he slapped her across the face, then spat at her.

"Fucking whore," he said.

Tea tried her best to keep calm, but her fear was already felt by Shark, she couldn't hide it.

"Tell me, who is this boy you have been staying with," he asked.

'OH no they got Yugi! Did they kill him, please god don't let them kill him,'

Shark smirked as he saw Tea's attention perk up.

"Oh he's fine, he's resting quite comfortably," Shark smiled cunningly.

Tea looked up pitifully at Shark, she knew he was lying.

"Tell me did you tell him anything about me?"

Tea was too afraid to speak.

"FUCK ANSWER ME!" he yelled again as he smacked her again.

'You fool after all I've been through you think that this will hurt,' Tea thought

"Not much, I didn't tell him anything about your hideouts or anything," Tea finally manage to say.

"Oh yea, hmmm," he said thoughtfully as he lit a cigar.

"Not that it matters we're moving our headquarters elsewhere, so whatever you told him is useless. I'm already one step ahead," he smiled.

"However I'm very upset about you leaving me Tea. Don't think I won't punish you,"

Tea flinched as he came up to her and licked her face.

"Where is he!"

"Oh little Yugi?Pfft he's no threat to me, in fact I may decide to spare his life,"

'He can't be serious' Tea thought.

"Under one condition thought," he said as he leaned forward to Tea and titled her head up to his with one finger.

"You my dear, never run away again, and continue working with me. If not, bang" he said making a shape of a gun with his hand and acted like he was shooting himself in head.

"Ok, I'll so anything please just leave Yugi alone, I promise I'll do anything. Please!" Tea cried.

"Ahh, because I am in such a good mood I have decided to spare your lives. Consider yourself luck," he smiled. Then he went over to his desk and searched for something in the draw, Tea knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh please no Shark, anything but that," Tea cried.

He pulled out a syringe and some elastic to tie her arm with. Tea cried out as he injected the drugs into her.

"Just to make sure you stay with me," he smiled.

--

Yugi awoke to find himself light headed and quite dizzy.

"Ah man what happened," he thought out loud as he looked around to see that he was in a small room, tied hands and feet to a chair.

"Ah I see you're awake Mr. Yugi," A good looking guy, with his hair slicked back came into the room looking all casual and cool.

"Who are you! What did you do to Tea!" Yugi yelled demanding to know.

"Tea.. why Tea decided to come back to me," Shark smiled pacing in front of Yugi who looked up scornfully at him.

"You're Shark aren't you"

"Ahh so Tea has told you about me," he chuckled.

"I want to see Tea!" Yugi yelled.

"Oh sure you'll be seeing her soon, but I'm afraid in order for me to let you go, alive, Tea has decided to stay with me," he explained coolly.

"What?"

"That's right, if you ever come looking for Tea again I will kill both of you without hesitation. My people are everywhere they can find you quite easily," Shark snarled in Yugi's face.

"You think you know Tea? Look at you, you're a decent looking man, going to school, why bother with a piece of a trash like her,"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT TEA LIKE THAT!" Yugi yelled in his face.

"You stupid motherfucker, do you even know who your talking to!" Shark snapped as he punched Yugi in the face.

Yugi flinched a bit, he felt useless, and without the Pharaoh by his side he felt powerless.

"Ha for being so impudent, I'm going to teach you a little lesson," Shark grinned and turned on the T.V that was in the corner of the room.

On the T.V it was Tea lying on a bed sobbing to herself, as she was curled.

"Tea!" Yugi yelled at the T.V

"Did you know she's right next door, but she can't help you" Shark said tapping on a door in one side of the room.

"Let her go!" Yugi demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The guys will deal with her soon, enjoy the show," he smirked then left the room.

"Hey come back! Come back here!" Yugi yelled.

Yugi turned back to the T.V trying to free himself but the knots in the ropes were so tight, they just bit into his skin whenever he struggled.

"Oh no.. please get away from me," Yugi heard Tea cry fro the T.V, he could also hear the footsteps of someone from the other room.

"Leave her alone!" Yugi cried. However his cried were futile.

Five guys walked into the room, Tea immediately sat up shaking her head.

"No.. No leave me alone, please," Yugi heard her cry.

Yugi watched in horror as two mean grabbed Tea, preventing her from running away, whilst one guy slipped his hand up her shirt started grabbing one of her boobs. Tea cried as the man played with her nipples.

"Oh please," she cried softly again.

' Oh know they're going to rape her' Yugi thought in horror.

"Tea! Tea!" he cried out again, but he doubt she could hear him.

Another guy stuck his dirty fingers down her panties and started to finger her, Tea moaned in pain as the guy pushed his fingers up her.

"How do you like that huh?" one of the guys holding her asked.

Then they stripped her naked, one guy demanded that she give him a blow job, she couldn't refused.

'Yugi, I'm doing this for you. I'll be strong for you, I will' Tea thought as she sucked on the man's dick. As she bent over giving one of the guy's a blow another guy bent over behind her and grabbed her ass. Then he rammed his own cock inside her, Tea let out a scream as started screwing her. The man grunted in pleasure as he could feel his dick throbbing inside of her. Then both men rocked her between them as she sucked and received on both ends, watching excitedly as her breasts swayed back and forth. Tea could see the other guy's getting hard, as they watched. Tears streamed her face as she groaned in pain.

"Hey give me a turn," one of the guys yelled.

"Wait your turn man," the guy she was sucking moaned in pleasure, ignoring the others.

Yugi turned his head away from the T.V and sobbed helplessly as he could hear Tea scream and sob in pain as well as the other guys.

"Come on fuck me harder,"

"Hurry up man,"

"I'm not done yet,"

"Oh yeaa faster, I think I'm gunna blow,"

Yugi rocked the chair as hard he could trying to get free, he had to get Tea out of there he had to protect her, he promised he would. He struggled so hard but the ropes just tightened.

Tea gasped as she felt his liquids shoot through her and some of it ran down her legs. The man continued for another 5 minutes, pushing in and out of her before he gave her up to one of the other guys. Another guy grabbed her and pinned her to the bed as his friends help to spread Tea's legs apart as she tried feebly to keep them close.

"No more," she panted already exhausted from the first guy.

"Nooo!" Tea screamed as the guy also thrusted his cock as far as he could on the first go, causing her insides to burn. Tea panted heavily as he screwed her and licked her breasts at the same time. Another guy pinched her nipples, causing her to cry in pain, but they were loving every minute of it.

'No.. Tea.. why..' Yugi thought painfully as he couldn't stand to watch what was happening to Tea. 'I'm sorry Tea I promised to protect you, and I didn't I failed you,'

"Uhh.." Tea moaned again, feeling the sweat running down her forehead.

All five of the guys had their way with her, grabbing her breasts, forced her to give them blow job and all cumming inside of her, she was so full it began to drip from between her legs. They forced her into all sorts of positions to screw her in, doggie style, from in the front, in the back; making her lie on her back then holding her legs upwards, screwing her upside down. If she only cried for them to stop they'd only laugh and beat her. Yugi had to listen them rape her for what seemed like hours, then silence. Yugi forced himself to look up at the T.V, Tea was lying on the bed naked, covered in sweat saliva and semen, All the guys had left but one who had cuddled up next to her and continued to finger inside of her, massaging her breasts at the same time. Tea looked lifeless, she didn't cry anymore just let out silent moans as he felt his finger nails against her soft walls.

"You see, this is the real Tea," Yugi heard that voice again.

Shark came into the room again and smiled as he watch Tea tremble and winch in pain.

"Why.. why do you do this to her," Yugi sputtered out as he cried.

"Why? Because she likes it. Ah yes she has the tightest out of all the sluts, look at those breasts huh so succulent hmm," Shark said nastily licking his lips.

Yugi just scowled at him in disgust and hatred.

"Oh well. Remember Yugi, don't you ever come looking for her again, or I swear I will hunt you both down then kill you," and with Shark had injected Yugi with some sort of anesthetic causing Yugi to feel drowsy.

"You won't….get away.. with this…. You wont…" Yugi grumbled as he slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

When Yugi awoke, he found himself in a smelly place. After awhile he realized he was in a dumpster. He threw open the lid and forced his way out then ran in a corner to puke his guts out.

"Tea.. I'm sorry I promised to take you away but I couldn't, I'm sorry" Yugi sobbed leaning over. He cried and cried and cried then c

urled himself up right there besides the trash bags and feel asleep with Shark's words repeating in his head

"Remember Yugi, don't you ever come looking for her again, or I swear I will hunt you both down then kill you,"

Remember Yugi, don't you ever come looking for her again, or I swear I will hunt you both down then kill you,"

Remember Yugi, don't you ever come looking for her again, or I swear I will hunt you both down then kill you,"

Remember Yugi, don't you ever come looking for her again, or I swear I will hunt you both down then kill you,"

'Nooo..'

Remember Yugi, don't you ever come looking for her again, or I swear I will hunt you both down then kill you,"

Remember Yugi, don't you ever come looking for her again, or I swear I will hunt you both down then kill you,"

"Yugi, thank you for all that, you've done for me" He remembered Tea whispered to him the other night.

He knew that after this is life would never be the same.


End file.
